Un passé pas si lointain
by Aya Sen'sei
Summary: Petit flash back,Eiri se souvient du premier jour ou il a rencontré son amant Chapitre 4 et fin en ligne
1. Faire connaissance voir même plus

Titre : Un passé pas si lointain

Auteur : AyaStrife

Série : Gravitation

Couple : bah comme toujours Eiri/Shuichi

Disclamer : Les perso ne sont pas à moi mais a Maki Murakami

Remerciements : Merci a Patpat pour m'avoir laissé utiliser son univers

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 1 : Faire connaissance voir même plus…

Un jour, alors qu'Eiri était encore au lycée en terminal, il avait rencontré un jeune homme à la chevelure rose.

Ce garçon l'intriguait, l'obsédait. Il était tombé sous le charme du jeune homme et voulu en savoir plus à son sujet.

Il se mit alors à se renseigner sur lui auprès des autres élèves.

Un soir, à la sortie du lycée, Eiri avait vu le jeune homme entrain de se faire agresser. Il avait donc jugé bon d'allé l'aider.

Il s'approcha des étudiants qui menaçaient le plus jeune.

« -je peux vous aidez ? »

Les deux brutes se retournèrent en même temps en direction d'où était venue la voix, et l'un d'eux demanda.

« -hein ?qui t'es toi d'abord ? »

« -juste quelqu'un qui n'aime pas voir des crétins fini s'en prendre à plus faible qu'eux

-c'est qui qu'tu traitre de crétin hein ? »

Eiri porta sa main sur son visage pour montrer son agacement.

« -je n'ai pas dis crétin mais crétin fini nuance et vous n'êtes même pas foutu de savoir quand on parle de vous c'est que c'est vraiment à un stade élever. »

« -cette foi s'en est trop ! »

Le second s'élança vers Eiri pour lui assener un coup de poing mais heureusement, celui-ci l'esquiva sans difficultés et envoya le gars dans le décor.

« -et à présent au suivant ! »

En le voyant arrivé vers lui, l'autre brute parti en courant.

« -bon… »

Eiri se dirigea vers le jeune homme qui était au sol et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

« -ca va ? »

« -ou…oui » balbutia-t-il

Il saisit la main d'Eiri et se releva pour lui faire face

« -merci de m'avoir aidé je ne crois pas que j'y serais arrivé seul »

« -de rien… »Eiri se remit en route pour rentré chez lui mais le jeune étudiant le rattrapa.

« -quel est ton nom ? Moi c'est Shuichi, Shuichi Shindo »

« -… »

« -allé s'il te plais »

« -Eiri, Eiri Uesugi »

« -c'est un chouette nom »

Shuichi abordait un magnifique sourire ce qui fit rougir Eiri

« -bon je te raccompagne »

« -oh oui merci »

« -ne te fais pas d'illusions, c'est pour évité que tu te fasses à nouveau agresser »

«-merci quand même »

-----------------------------

Une foi que Shuichi fut reconduit chez lui et que Eiri fut également chez lui, il se mit à penser au jeune homme.

_Quel étrange garçon…adorable et mignon mais étrange…_

------------------------------

Le lendemain, une foi arrivé au lycée Eiri se mit en quête d'un endroit tranquille où il pourrait se mettre à sa passion : l'écriture.

Il décida d'aller se réfugier dans la salle de musique qui habituellement était déserte.

Quel ne fut pas sa surprise en poussant la porte de la salle, et en y découvrant Shuichi assit au pied de la scène.

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Shuichi leva la tête de sa feuille pour découvrir son sauveur de la veille.

« -ah Eiri salut »

« -ouais salut …»

« -ca n'a pas l'air d'aller » s'inquiéta le jeune homme

« -je cherchais juste un coin tranquille pour écrire et voila que je tombe sur toi »

« -ah désolé, je vais aller écrire ailleurs alors. Je ne voudrais pas te déranger »

« -non c'est bon, je pense pouvoir supporter ta présence. Mais à l'unique condition »

« -la quelle ? »

« -que tu te taise »

Shuichi sourit « -c'est promis mais j'ai une question : tu écris quoi ? »

« - tous ce qui me passe par la tête et toi ? Tu as bien dis que tu écrivais aussi »

« -bah…juste des idées de chansons. Mais des textes que tu écris tu en as sur toi ? »

« -oui »

« -je peux les lire ? »

« -non »

« -pourquoi ? »

« -ça ne te regarde pas »

« -s'il te plaît » il lui fit des petits yeux larmoyant

« -tiens » il lui tendit un classeur « -mais par pitié tais-toi »

« -waaaah merci »

Chaque jour, ils se retrouvaient là. Et chaque jour, Eiri aimait de plus en plus être près de Shuichi.

Eiri était tombé amoureux du jeune homme et il s'en rendait compte quand il ne le voyait pas,

c'était comme si il était devenu accro à lui.

Durant la pause de midi, comme tous les jours ils se retrouvèrent là, dans la salle de musique.

L'un pour écrire, l'autre pour lire ce qu'écrivait son compagnon.

« -Shuichi ? »

« -nani ? »

« -non rien oublie »

« -aller, dis moi ce que tu voulais dire »

« -non laisse tomber »

Shuichi se leva pour aller se placer sur les jambes d'Eiri pour lui faire face.

Et comme si ça avait été un reflexe, Eiri prit doucement le visage de son compagnon pour l'embrasser.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A suivre

Voila, j'espère que vous avez aimé

Une petite review pour connaître vos avis et réaction ?


	2. Une explication s'impose

Titre : Un passé pas si lointain

Auteur : AyaStrife

Série : Gravitation

Couple : bah comme toujours Eiri/Shuichi

Disclamer : Les perso ne sont pas à moi mais a Maki Murakami

Remerciements : Merci a Patpat pour m'avoir laissé utiliser son univers

------------------------------------------------------------

Résumer : Eiri rencontre Suichi par hasard dans son lycée, il en tombe amoureux et alors qu'ils sont tout deux dans la salle de musique pour écrire quelques petites histoires, Eiri finit par embrasser Shuichi.

Chapitre 2 : Une explication s'impose…

Alors qu'Eiri l'embrassait, Shuichi lui, restait figé de stupeur et d'incompréhension.

Lorsqu'Eiri reprit un peu ses esprits, il se rendit compte de son geste et se s'écarta de Shuichi qui était toujours aussi immobile. Quand il reprit lui aussi ses esprits, il rougit et partit en courant chez lui ; tanpis pour les cours qui lui restait de la journée, il était bien trop bouleversé pour penser à autre chose que ce qui venait de sa passer.

Le jeune garçon rentra chez lui comme une tornade, et alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Une fois dedans, il s'assit à côté de son lit et se remit à penser de ce qui venait de lui arrivé.

Pourquoi Eiri l'avait-il embrasser ? Et surtout, pourquoi Shuichi n'avait-il pas réagit ?

Quand Shuichi était parti, Eiri s'était rendu compte de se qu'il avait fait. Il avait voulu rattraper son ami mais celui-ci était déjà bien loin. Eiri s'était levé, avait rangé ses affaires, et était parti dans la même direction que l'avait fait un peu plus tôt Shuichi.

Alors qu'il arrivait devant la maison de son ami, Eiri sonna. Il attendit un peu mais n'ayant aucunes réponses, il réessaya. Cette fois, il entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la porte.

Shuichi se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Quand il vu que c'était Eiri qui avait sonné, il referma la porte ; c'était trop tôt, il ne pouvait pas le voir maintenant, il n'était pas encore prêt à l'affronter.

Au moment où il refermait la porte, Eiri la bloqua avec son pied.

« Shuichi je dois te parler.. »

« non je…je n'ai pas envie…pas maintenant…je suis pas prêt… »

« laisse moi au moins m'expliquer… »_même si je ne sais pas moi-même ce qui m'a prit…_

Shuichi réfléchit un moment, et ce décida à laisser entrer son ami.

Une foi à l'intérieur, Shuichi n'osait pas regarder en face son ''invité''.

Ils restèrent un long moment sans dire aucuns mots mais finalement, Shuichi se décida à briser ce silence.

« tu…tu devais pas me dire quelque chose ? »

« si… »

« alors…vas y… »

« c'est que ce n'est pas facile à dire… Tout d'abords, je tiens à m'excuser, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris de t'embrasser… »

Sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer, le cœur de Shuichi se serra tout le long de l'explication d'Eiri.

« je…je t'aime Shuichi…mais…j'aimerais savoir ce que toi tu ressens… »

« je…je ne sais pas…il me faut du temps c'est trop rapide pour moi Eiri je…j'ai peur… »


	3. Mettre les choses au clair

Titre : Un passé pas si lointain

Auteur : AyaStrife

Série : Gravitation

Béta lectrice et correctrice : Shishou

Couple : bah comme toujours Eiri/Shuichi

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à Maki Murakami

Remerciements : Merci à Patpat pour m'avoir laissé utiliser son univers.et à ma muse Shishou sans qui ce chapitre ne serait pas encore en ligne ni même pensé pour être écrit.

Résumé : Shuichi a été déstabilisé par le geste d'Eiri, celui-ci essaye de s'expliquer.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 3 :Mettre les choses au clair

Shuichi était tête baissée, il ne disait plus rien et le silence redevenait pesant dans la pièce.

Ce fut une fois de plus Eiri qui brisa ce maudit silence.

« Je vois…désolé de t'avoir embrouillé.. »

Eiri ouvrit la porte et sortit. Il prit le chemin pour renter chez lui, et c'est le cœur lourd qu'il y parvint.

Shuichi regarda partir Eiri sans dire un mot. Seule une horrible douleur lui nouait l'estomac. Une fois qu'Eiri eut fermé la porte, les jambes de Shuichi cédèrent et il tomba à genoux.

Ca faisait déjà un long moment qu'il était là, à ne plus pouvoir retenir ses larmes, il les avait laissé couler.

Le lendemain au lycée, quand ce fut l'heure de la pause déjeuner, Shuichi alla comme à son

habitude dans la salle de musique pour aller voir Eiri.

Mais cette fois, le jeune n'y était pas. Il alla à la rencontre des autres personnes de la classe d'Eiri, mais personne ne l'avait vu en classe ce jour-ci. Personne ne savait où il pouvait se trouver, pas même son professeur principal.

Il décida d'aller voir si son ami n'était pas rester chez lui pour la journée. Shuichi se sentit mal tout le long du trajet : et si c'était à cause de lui qu'Eiri n'était pas venu ? Et s'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir ? Shuichi avait peur, non seulement il l'avait blessé la veille mais en plus il risquait de perdre son amitié.

Une foi devant chez son ami, Shuichi sonna. Il n'eut aucunes réponses mais au bout d'un moment il aperçut Eiri à la fenêtre.

« Eiri ouvre moi je sais que tu es là je viens de te voir à la fenêtre. »

Eiri vint enfin lui ouvrir, mais son visage n'exprimait rien, ni joie, ni peine, ni rage.

Il restait impassible, sans émotions.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Shuichi fut surprit du ton employer par son ami, mais il fit comme si de rien n'était.

« je suis venu prendre de tes nouvelles, tu n'es pas venu au lycée alors je m'inquiétais. »

« ca va, je vais bien… maintenant que tu le sais tu peux retourner en cours tu vas être en retard »

« non »

« quoi non ? »

« non je ne retournerais pas en cours, du moins pas sans toi »

« je suis assez grand pour savoir ce que j'ai à faire alors laisse moi ! »

Agacé par les réponses d'Eiri, Shuichi fonça dans l'ouverture de la porte avant qu'Eiri ne puisse la fermer.

« mais qu'es ce que tu fo… »

Il ne put terminer sa phrase car Shuichi lui avait sauté dessus pour l'embrasser.

Voila le chapitre 3 pour me faire pardonner du retard pour le chapitre 2, il se trouve que ce chapitre était maudit :o . en effet il n'a cesser de disparaître mais à présent il est en ligne et n'en bougera plus

Encore merci de suivre mon délire jusqu'au bout, et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu

Pour connaître vos avis comme d'hab une tite review ? 


	4. Retour à la réalité

Titre : Un passé pas si lointain

Auteur : AyaStrife

Série : Gravitation

Béta lectrice et correctrice : Shishou

Couple : bah comme toujours Eiri/Shuichi

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à Maki Murakami

Remerciements : Merci à Patpat pour m'avoir laissé utiliser son univers.et à ma muse Shishou sans qui ce chapitre ne serait pas encore en ligne ni même pensé pour être écrit.

------------------------------------------------------------

Chapitre 4 :

Alors que Shuichi c'était jeté sur lui pour l'embrasser, Eiri ne bougea pas, étrangement un pois se retirait de son cœur. Il resta longtemps sans bougé mais se décida à prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras pour approfondir leur baisé.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Un réveil sonna, ce pauvre réveil se prit malencontreusement un coup de poing sur la tête, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire taire. (ndla : pauvre petit réveil x) )

Un blond râla, se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour prendre une tasse de café.

_Quel rêve… Si je m'attendais à ça…_

Un petit bruit, une ombre furtive derrière lui, deux bras qui lui entoure la taille et une voix enjouée.

« Bonjour Eiri tu as bien dormis ? »

Un blond qui se retourne vers son interlocuteur, un sourire de la part de celui-ci et un baisé.

« Très bien dormi et toi ? »

« Oui oui… tu avais l'air énerver en écrasant le réveil quelque chose de va pas ? »

« Il m'a juste déranger en plein rêve… »

Shuichi le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

« Quel genre de rêve ? »

« Notre toute première rencontre… »

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Voilà c'est fini, c'est un peu plus cour que les fois précédente j'en suis désolée.

Encore merci de m'avoir supporté jusqu'au bout x)


End file.
